


Stupid sentence thing...

by Haru1027, NerdyTortue



Category: H2OVanoss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru1027/pseuds/Haru1027, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTortue/pseuds/NerdyTortue
Summary: A stupid sentence thing my friend and I wrote...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is stupid, but it's a sort of outline for a story that a friend and I are going to do. kinda... ^v^

**Once upon a time……**

 

**Evan fucked the hell out of Jonathan And they lived happily ever fucking after…**

_ Even if Jonathan was sore afterwards, and refused to forgive him for about a week.  _

**But happily ever after.**


End file.
